The Defence Teacher's Detention
by The Fairy Princess
Summary: Its after the Battle, Hermione has returned to Hogwarts, and Snape has returned to teach. What Hermione finds is that Snape seems to want to get on her nerves- but in doing so he has created an even bigger problem. Sleeping with a student is illegal no matter where you are- or if you are a wizard or a muggle.
1. The Detention that Changed Everything

Chapter One

"Granger! If you don't stop answering my questions without permission you will receive detention!"Professor Snape declared.  
"I'm sorry Professor." She replied.

Hermione was in her 7th year at Hogwarts, after last year when she dropped out to join Harry. The schoolwas totally rebuilt after the battle. When they went looking for all the bodies, they actually found Severus Snape, a Hogwarts professor and Death-Eater-turned-spy, still breathing. They rushed him to the hospital wing, and he was mended after they gave him some anti-venom and cleaned up his wounds. He was still technically the Headmaster at Hogwarts, but he was perfectly fine with stepping down and allowing Professor McGonagall to become Headmistress.

Hermione had wanted to complete her education, so she returned to Hogwarts in the September. No other student did- mainly because they completed their education- so she had to make all new friends with the lower level. She was in Ginny's class, which was good, and kept her in touch with Harry and Ron.

Ron. They got together after the battle, after admitting their love for each other. She tried to convince him to come back with her, but he thought being in a year level with his little sister insulting. Instead he was happy with the offer that Kingsley Shacklebolt offered the night after the battle- "All those who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts can become Aurors if they so desire". Many were upset about the many deaths that occurred- Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, even Goyle- but many accepted his offer. She knew Harry did, as he had wanted to be an Auror.

Today, in Defence against the Dark Arts, they were learning about the Unforgiveable Curses. She did this in her fourth year, but the Ministry was unhappy with this, and stamped it out for these students when they progressed to their fourth year. So, now they were learning about it, and this class was all too easy  
for her. She knew every answer- but lots of kids here did too, seeing as they had relatives in the Ministry who could tell them about it.

"Now, what is the final Unforgiveable Curse?" Snape asked. Every hand in the room shot up. All were competing to get their hands higher.  
Snape was searching the room- probably looking for someone to pick on, Hermione decided. After about one minute, she was growing tired of it.  
"It's the Killing Curse! Its Avada Kedavra!" she yelled across the room.  
"Miss Granger, what did I just say!"  
"I'm sorry sir, but-"  
"No, no excuses, 10 points from Gryffindor for your inability to shut up; and you will receive detention, stay back after class."

She slumped back in her chair: _This is so unfair,_ she thought. The rest of the class went by uneventfully. "Class dismissed", Snape said just after the bell went, "but not you Granger." She already knew, she hadn't gotten up to leave, she just suspected he wanted to embarrass her in front of class again.  
"Sir, I'm sorry about my actions in class today, I know I shouldn't speak out of turn, b-"  
"Be quiet, you foolish girl."  
She thought for a moment, if she was anything, she most definitely wasn't foolish.  
"Foolish? How am I foolish? I helped Harry bring down Voldemort; I destroyed one of his Horcruxes, people call me "The Brightest Witch of her Age". How does that make me foolish?"  
"It doesn't. Your lack of respect for the rules does." It was as if she had been slapped in the face. All teachers liked her, she made sure of that. Having one teacher who seemingly despised her so much, well, it was difficult.  
"But, sir-" He raised a hand to silence her.  
"Miss Granger, you will receive detention with me tomorrow night. Do you know where my office is?"  
She nodded. "Then meet me there at precisely six o'clock, being too late will result in another detention, understood?"  
"Yes sir." She replied.  
"Good. Now, you may leave." She did so.

When she got back to the common room, Ginny was waiting for her. "So, what's the verdict?" She asked.  
"Detention for tomorrow night. It starts at six, I don't even get dinner!"  
"I'll save you some if you like. Or I can nick some food from the kitchens, Fred taught me how-"  
Suddenly, Ginny's face seemed overcome with grief. She was still getting over the loss of her brother. However hard it was for her though, she knew it was at least ten times harder for George. How he still managed to run that joke shop, she had no idea.  
Hermione helped comfort her. "It's okay, you'll be fine…"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I forget which makes it so much worse when I remember."  
"We need something to take your mind off it. Do you want to go play Quidditch? I mean, you are the Captain now after all."  
Ginny's face lit up. "Yeah, I am! I need to practice my shooting, can you go in defence?"  
"Um, sure, I guess. Do you know someone who can lend me a broom?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, the school has spares."

They went out to Quidditch and played for a couple of hours- until it was dark. It seemed to get Ginny's mind off her brother. They went to dinner laughing and joking about their match, in which Hermione did some very dodgy attempts at defending.  
"Tonnes of first years tried out this year, but they aren't very good. I'm posting the official list in about a week, but I don't know how to break it to them that they didn't get in."  
"You'll think of a way." Hermione said, the only advice she could offer. She knew next to nothing about Quidditch.

After dinner, she did her homework. It didn't take very long; she knew all the content off by heart. After that she started writing a letter to Ron, and then one to Harry.

_Dear Ron,_  
_I missed Hogwarts, but it seemed better when you were here. I miss you and Harry (but mainly you). I __just want you to know that I love you._  
_Today in Defence Against the Dark Arts I got detention from Snape for talking out of turn. Apparently __I'm foolish. Do you think so?_  
_Ginny was quite upset today, because she reminded herself of Fred. I think maybe you should write to h__er, I know she misses you guys._  
_I can't wait until Christmas when I see you next._  
_All my love,_  
_Hermione  
_  
She sealed the envelope and kissed it. Hermione couldn't keep her cat, it unfortunately died, or ran away- either way, it disappeared. After she found her parents in Australia, and restored their memories, she revealed everything that happened and why she did what she did. They admit that they prefer the Muggle world, but still appreciate hers. They took her to Diagon Alley, and she was so happy when they bought her an owl of her own. She named it Hedwig II, after Harry's owl. He said he liked the name. She gave the letter to Hedwig and he already knew where to go.  
Next she wrote to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_  
_Your new best friend gave me detention today._  
_Ginny's feeling emotional over Fred's death- it's only been a few months after all- so I think you __should write to her._  
_Ron told me in a letter that you were asked to come to Hogwarts for a week to give a lesson on __Defence against the Dark Arts. I hope you end up coming- Ginny is dying to see you. Maybe, you __could convince Ron to come too? Just a thought, it's no big deal._  
_Anyway, good luck with whatever you're doing._  
_Could you feed Hedwig when you get this? Thanks, you are a good pal._  
_All the best,_  
_Hermione_

Hedwig hadn't left yet, so she gave him the other letter, and he took off. Hermione went to bed in the dorm room she now shared with Ginny and some of her friends. She fell asleep almost instantly, and dreamed of Ron and Harry and Neville and all her other friends. When she woke up in the morning, she realised just how much she missed them.

She went down to breakfast- it was Friday, a day very much anticipated by most students. She had a very simple schedule for the day- Transfiguration, with Professor Merryweather (McGonagall no longer taught seeing as she is Headmistress), Charms with Professor Flitwick, Defence with Professor Snape and Double Potions with Professor Slughorn.

She passed Snape as she entered the hall- he scowled at her. She just ignored him, and kept on walking to where Ginny was sitting. "Hey", she said.  
"Oh, hello." Ginny replied.  
They ate their food in practically silence, and then Hermione got up to go to Transfiguration. Ginny didn't take that, so there was no point in waiting.

The lesson was fairly easy. They'd progressed to changing humans into animals. Professor Merryweather didn't trust some of the students, so she only allowed those who had proved they could change animals into objects- that knocked out about half the class. Hermione was one of them, obviously, and she got partnered with a Ravenclaw male. He had red hair, much like Ron's, but in her opinion, Ron's was better. She easily turned him into an orang-utan. Apparently, that was comical. When the teacher said to try turning him into a cat, she did so flawlessly. "Well done! Twenty points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger!"

He couldn't quite turn her into a bird, as he'd been hoping, she just grew a beak. The professor fixed that almost immediately, so there was not much to worry about.

The rest of the day went by- even in Defence Snape appeared to not want to annoy her any more than usual. Potions was fine too, they were making a potion that gave the illusion of death- but wasn't actually fatal. It made someone appear dead for twenty four hours, after which time they'd wake up, completely unharmed. Hermione didn't know how Professor Slughorn was going to test them all, she suspected that if they looked right they'd be marked right.

Time was ticking down to Hermione's detention. At five thirty she started heading down to the dungeons- where Snape's office was. It was autumn, and night time, but it was still boiling hot. She got down there at exactly six, she knocked on the door, he opened it and raised an eyebrow, and let her in.

He had the fire going, but it was hot even down there. "Now, for your punishment, you are to clean my office. Every last surface polished, every desk cleared, and all books organized. I expect this to be done by the time I come back at midnight, do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Very good." He left.

It was sweltering in there. Hermione had her school uniform and robes on, but she took of her robes, and then removed her jumper. It was still hot, so she unbuttoned the first two buttons. Technically, she was showing cleavage, but there was no one around to see it. She got to work.

She found a cloth in the adjacent bathroom and scrubbed down all the benches, uncluttered the desks, and enchanted the books to organize themselves. All this took about an hour, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed to leave. There was a small leather couch in the corner, she sat on it and started reading a book she found on the shelf. It was getting later, but the temperature wasn't dropping. It appeared, if anything, that it was getting hotter.

At five to eleven, she put the book away, and stood by the door. She grabbed her clothes, but didn't put them on, it was too hot. She had grown a lot. Her skirt was mid-thigh, so at the moment she was showing a lot of skin. Whether that would get her in trouble, she had no clue. Snape walked in, and saw the room. He actually looked stunned. Then he turned to the right slightly, and saw Hermione. He was more taken aback.

"Miss Granger, what are you not wearing?"  
"I'm sorry Professor, its boiling in here-"  
"Come over here." She did as instructed.  
Her hair was up in a bun, but a few strands had escaped. He reached forward and tucked them behind her ear. His touch was warm, but for some reason she didn't mind the extra warmth. She actually enjoyed it.

He grabbed hold of her cheek, and using his thumb he rubbed it. She grabbed hold of his hand too. They were standing there, no word being said, yet a million things running through their minds. In his: "Stop it! She's a student! She's not Lily!"  
In hers: "Stop, you have a boyfriend! He's your teacher, are you insane!"

Yet she didn't stop it. He leaned forward, yet she didn't pull back. He kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss. She hadn't even realised how badly she'd wanted it until she got it. She wrapped her arms behind his neck. He put his hands around her waist, dragging her in closer. She didn't want this to end…

He kicked the door shut with foot, picked up Hermione, but never breaking his lips away from hers, took her over to the couch, and laid her on top of him. They were kissing intensely; she didn't remember anything like this with Ron. That's when she realised she wasn't kissing Ron. She suspected before then that she felt like she was. She pulled away for a moment.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, in that sexy voice of his.

"There's any number of things you could pick from. This is all wrong. You're my teacher, this could get you fired! I have a boyfriend, you're in love with Lily!"  
"Yes, I suppose you're right."  
"And the worst thing of all: I actually enjoy this. I shouldn't!"  
"Well if you like it, where's the harm?"  
"So many things could go wrong here." She replied.  
"Well, let's worry about them later." He touched his lips to her again. She sensed the want in him, he hadn't done this in ages, if at all. He grabbed a hold of her, almost as if he was worried she would disappear.

He unbuttoned her shirt, but didn't take it off. He simply admired the skin underneath. He cupped her breast, and then starting kissing her cleavage. It felt so good; she wondered why she wasn't repulsed by this. Finally, he ripped off her shirt entirely.

She unbuttoned his shirt too. _Oh my wizard god! This is what has been under those cloaks this whole __time?_ She thought. He was so buff, he had rock hard abs, and how did he manage to hide them? She wondered.

She traced the line of his abs with her fingers. He was so warm, she felt cold in comparison. Such a cold man seemed so warm.

He pulled off her skirt, and she gasped. Were they going to go all the way? He brought his lips back to her and she forgot all her worries. More and more clothes came off- until they were both naked.

An hour later, she was still recovering from what happened. She'd had sex with Ron once, and it was magical. She suspected that was because it was her first time. Now, it felt even better.

Snape had such a gentle touch, and the way he caressed her body made her gasp. They had moved onto the bed in the next room, he was asleep and she was cuddled up to him. He looked so innocent when he slept, none of that harshness from when he was awake, Hermione decided. Hermione had  
been up for hours, yet she didn't feel in the slightest bit tired.

Instead she thought about what had happened. Had she really just had sex with her Defence teacher? Not only was that illegal, but it meant she'd cheated on Ron. Ron, who was the love of her life, the object of her obsessions for about two years. Yet, she didn't regret a thing. But how could she look Ron in the eyes now?

She got up very slowly and carefully, so as not to wake Snape. The temperature had dropped, so she was freezing. She hastily put her clothes back on. She went into the bathroom. Her hair, which was usually bushy, was even more so.

She walked out into the main room in which she entered, and opened the door, and carefully closed it when she was on the other side.


	2. The Day After

Chapter Two

She got back to the Common Room, and Ginny was sitting on the couch. "Where have you been? Its two a.m.! Surely Snape didn't keep you in detention that long!" Hermione knew she couldn't confide in Ginny, she was dating her brother after all.  
"Yeah, I only just got out. He made me clean out his whole office."  
"Couldn't you just bewitch stuff to make it clean quicker? I've seen you do that with other stuff."  
It's a good thing Hermione was a quick thinker. "He took my wand off me."  
"Oh." They went up to their dorm room, and Hermione flopped onto her bed for some well needed rest.

She woke up, and then she remembered everything the happened the night before. Is it true that she had slept with her teacher? She could only imagine the headlines of what would happen if the Daily Prophet got wind of this. "Death Eater turned Spy turned Paedophile? Severus Snape convicted of sleeping with his student, Hermione Granger"…

It was Saturday; she had no homework, no school, and no worries. She usually hung out in the library today, but it was so nice outside, she decided to borrow the book from the library and read it under a tree. She saw Snape patrolling the grounds. She pretended not to notice him.  
"Granger! Come here immediately!" he yelled.  
Hermione got up, and walked as slowly as possible over to him. "Hello, Professor Snape." She said in a mock happy tone.  
"Miss Granger, I want to apologize to you for last night."  
"But sir, you have nothing to apologize for. I regret nothing. It was fantastic."  
"Granger, you must know, we can't do a repeat performance. I don't know what made me do what I did last night, but it will not happen again."  
"Sir-"  
"Hermione," he said, "what happened last night was not meant to. We will forget this happened and move on, do you understand?" That question came up a lot. Did he think she was thick?  
"Of course I do."  
"No one can know. I will lose my job, and you will be labelled a slut. Not to mention if Weasley finds out about this."  
She nodded in agreeance. "I'll tell no one if you won't."  
"Well then we agree." He walked off.

For some reason, she was sad about the fact he didn't want to do it again. She had enjoyed herself, had he not?  
She knew he had undying love for Harry's deceased mother, but was last night for love? No, she thought. It was just for fun, for thrills.  
She walked over to the tree that she was just sitting under, and sat down again. Hedwig the second landed next to her. She had a letter from Ron, but in the envelope was also a letter from Harry. Obviously they were together. She read Harry's first.

_Dear Hermione,  
If by my "new best friend" you mean Snape, well, he isn't. Near- death obviously hasn't changed how he used to be, but he's still the bravest man I've ever known, just trust his judgment.  
As for Ginny, I will be seeing her in a few days when I visit Hogwarts for the Defence lessons Ron told you about. And yes- I'm bringing Ron!  
We look forward to Monday when we see you guys- the Golden Trio will finally be back together!  
From Harry_

She was happy- she would get to see Ron again!  
She read his letter next.

_Dearest Hermione,  
I have the best news! You may have read Harry's letter first, but in the case that you haven't I have something awesome to tell you! I'll see you on Monday because Harry is going to teach for a week, and I'm coming too!  
As for the news about Ginny, I can't do much to help- I understand what she's going through, but the best she can do is take her mind off it. I will try to help when I'm there, but it is hard for me too, so I may need your help.  
Oh and as for your question, no you are not foolish. You are one of the most rational girls I know, it's one of the reasons I love you.  
I can't wait until Monday; I'm counting down the seconds until I get to see your beautiful face. I love you, don't ever forget it.  
Love, Ron_

Her heart melted- Ron, after a month without him, she could see him. She could see him, and this whole mess with Professor Snape could go away. She longed for Monday to hurry up, when she could see him and hug him and just forget all her problems.  
She went back to reading her novel, but for once she wasn't really following along with the words. It was after she had "read" one chapter that she realised she hadn't taken anything in and had to re-read it.

Snape was still on patrol, and occasionally kept glancing at her, but no hint of what happened last night showed in his expression.  
She walked up to him. "Sir, Ron is coming on Monday."  
"I know. I helped organize it. Why did you feel the need to tell me this?"  
"I just thought that, um…"  
"Exactly. You were trying to make me jealous, weren't you? But here's something you hadn't thought of: I'm not a teenager who gets jealous. As I have said, I don't feel that way about you. What happened was a serious lapse in judgement, and I'm under enough scrutiny as it is for killing Dumbledore and being You-Know-Who's right-hand-man."  
"But sir, like you said yesterday-"  
"Ignore everything I said yesterday. I clearly wasn't thinking straight." Snape snapped before walking off.  
For the second time in three days, her Professor had left her speechless.


	3. Her week with Ron

Chapter Three

On Monday morning, whilst Hermione was helping herself to some scrambled eggs, she heard a commotion coming from the entrance of the hall. There they were: her best friends of eight years, Harry and Ron.  
She rushed up to them, and hugged Harry first. He was getting taller, but not as tall as Ron. You thought he would have stopped growing now, but apparently not. Mrs. Weasley must be feeding him extra.

She turned to Ron, and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, and then he kissed her cheek. She decided this wasn't good enough and kissed him full on the lips. She didn't care she was in the middle of a public walkway, she just never wanted to let go.  
Behind her, she heard McGonagall clear her throat. "Umm, Miss Granger? Mr Weasley? I would appreciate it if you didn't do that… here." She said, but that scrutinising gaze made them separate instantly.

"Now, Mr. Potter," she said, turning her attention to him, "I trust your trip was well?"  
"Well, yes, we apparated into Hogsmeade and there was a carriage waiting for us there. Did you send that?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Well thank you. So, what do you want me to do today?"  
"Well today, the first and fourth years have Defence, so I would like you to go over the basics with them. What it's like to be in the sort of scenario with Voldemort, for example. And then I would like you to show them _Expelliarmus_. Most fourth years would know that, but first years wouldn't and I'm sure some fourth years wouldn't know yet. I know you're quite good at it."  
"Of course Professor."

She nodded and walked away. Harry turned to Hermione, who was still being tightly held by Ron.  
"Hello! How's Hogwarts been? I haven't realised how much I missed this place…"  
"It's been fine. No disasters yet, no mysterious plots to unravel." She replied.  
Harry laughed before he spotted Ginny, and then he rushed over to her as quickly as possible.  
"Ah, young love." Hermione declared.  
"That's my sister!" Ron half joked.  
"Oh, she's been upset lately. Let her have her fun, even if it is just for a little while."  
"So, you had much fun lately? Not been snogging any boys behind my back?" He intended it as a joke, but it hit too close to home.  
"What? No! Of course not, how can you think that low of me?" She demanded, defensively.  
"Woah, bloody hell! It was a joke!" he replied, startled.  
"Oh… sorry."  
"I don't think that low of you. You wouldn't do that, you are too considerate of others to do that." He tapped her nose in a flirty way.  
"Yeah… I guess."  
Just then, who should walk past, but Snape? He took one glance at Ron and Hermione, raised an eyebrow, and stalked away.  
Ron must have seen her scowling at Snape, because he looked confused. "What's got your wand in a knot? Still upset about that detention?"  
"No…" when he raised an eyebrow –_Gosh_¸ Hermione thought, _that's so infuriating_- she changed her answer to "Yes."  
"Oh don't worry about it. He's like that to everyone."  
She laughed half-heartedly and Ron took her over to where she was sitting before and sat down next to her. He looked at her food ravenously.

"Would you like some?" she asked.  
"Not if you're going to eat it."  
"No, it's fine. I'm not really hungry anymore." She picked up a fork, scooped some scrambled eggs onto it, and held it up to Ron. He gave her an "_are you serious?" _look, but let her continue. He opened his mouth and she placed the fork on his tongue. He grabbed it off her, and continued shovelling in mouthfuls without her help.  
_How romantic,_ Hermione thought sarcastically. Snape's smirk was unbelievable.  
Was this some form of competition, or was she just imagining it?

She placed a kiss on Ron's cheek, and in response, he tried to feed her mouthfuls of food, just like she'd tried with him.  
On the first attempt, when he'd spilled half of it all over her front, she tried to ignore it. After the second attempt, where he all but shoved the fork down her throat, she gave up. She took a drink, but someone must have put a hole in the cup because it leaked out the side onto her uniform. Ron was laughing so hard he accidentally sprayed his mouthful of drink onto her too.

She got up, huffed, and stormed off back to her dormitory. She had two of every clothing requirement, so she put them on, promising to clean the other ones later.

She went down to her first class, which was Potions. Professor Slughorn said he was delighted with the work they had done on Friday. He set them an essay on the next potion they were doing, The Veritaserum. It takes a while to make, so they would do a whole unit on it. The essay had to be about what it did, what its main properties were, etc.

In Transfiguration, Professor Merryweather took a brave step and allowed the whole class to attempt human to animal transfiguration. There was ruckus everywhere- children growing tails, some students' arms were replaced with wings and one student had gone one better: they turned the entire head of a Hufflepuff into a badger's head. Professor Merryweather demanded that everyone stop immediately, while she fixes everything, and after ten minutes she dismissed the class seeing as they clearly wouldn't make any more progress that day.  
She had Arithmancy, which went along as smoothly as it always did. And then she had Runes, which went along just as uneventfully.  
After all her classes had finished for the day, she went to the library. It looked as if the recent stint of good weather had gone, so she curled up with a good book to read.

Ron showed up about an hour later. "Hey," he said. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
"It's fine." She replied, coldly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. It was hardly his fault what had been going on; maybe what had made her so upset was subconsciously she had been trying to make Snape jealous. What happened this morning certainly wouldn't have helped.  
"It's nothing. Don't worry. Anyway," she said, trying to sound happier, "how have you been?"  
"Oh, I've been okay. I've been helping George with the joke shop. But he isn't the same, he's just… a shell. He's not living, he's existing. I can't imagine what'd be like to lose someone that close to you. I mean, we were brothers, but we hardly spent every waking moment together. For the first week after the battle, he refused to even get out of bed. Then everything after that has been sort of forced, like he doesn't want to do it but has to."  
"At least he's trying. I mean, it's October, Fred only died at the start of May."  
"Yeah. Sometimes I think this is all a dream. Like, I wake up, we'll still be on the run, Voldemort will still be hunting us, and we wouldn't be together. And Fred would still be alive. I prefer reality, but I really do miss him."  
"I understand. I didn't really lose anyone I really loved in that battle. I mean Lupin and Tonks were close friends, but no one as close as a brother."  
"I'm glad you didn't. I don't want you to have to go through the grief my family did." He kissed her quickly, just a short, tender kiss.  
"Thank you. So, we got any plans for tonight? Where are you guys staying?"  
"We're staying in Hogsmeade."  
"Oh."  
"But the carriage will leave whenever we're ready, so I can stay until late if you want."  
"No, no, you need your beauty sleep. I mean you _really_ need your beauty sleep." He showed a look of mock outrage and then they both burst out laughing.  
"I've missed you." He whispered.  
"I've missed you too."  
Her lips found his and they wouldn't let go. When they finally did pull apart, she stayed in his embrace.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Oh how touching," said the new edition to their group, Professor Snape.  
"Hello, Professor." Ron said, holding out his hand. Snape pretended to ignore it.  
"Weasley, your carriage back to Hogsmeade is waiting."  
"But McGonagall said-"  
"_Professor_ McGonagall said."  
"Sorry, sir, Professor McGonagall said that the carriage would leave when we are ready."  
"There's been a change of plans. You need to leave now." Ron went to protest, but promptly shut his mouth.  
"Goodbye, Hermione. See you tomorrow." He planted a kiss on her forehead and then left.  
Snape was still hanging around after Ron had left.  
"While Weasley is no longer a student, may I inform you that what you were just doing is still against the rules."  
"Sir, I'm eighteen-"  
"I am well aware of that Miss Granger, seeing as I have taught you for the seven years of your magical education. It doesn't change the fact that you are currently attending this school, so you must abide by the school's rules."  
"I'm sure sleeping with a student is against the rules too."  
"How dare you bring that up! Detention!"  
"What, so you can sleep with me again?"  
"Miss Granger, I'm warning you-"  
What was she doing? She usually didn't behave like this! "I'm… sorry Professor. I shouldn't have brought that up."  
"I should think so too. I am willing to forget the detention if you are willing to forget the other night."  
Forget the other night? How could she? She may not have exactly planned it, but she didn't regret it. Just because she enjoyed herself doesn't mean that it was right, though. But something like that would be hard to forget.  
"Yes sir."  
He left.

The next day, Ron joined her in the hall for breakfast. They had their separate meals this time, and she scanned her cup for holes before attempting to drink from it. They were chatting about life- her school life basically. She had Defence against the Dark Arts today, so Harry would be teaching her. She'd barely even spoken to Harry since he arrived; he was too busy with Ginny. Right now they were eating, well, he was feeding her mouthfuls and she was giggling.  
She left the hall to go to her dormitory to get her school books before her first class. She had Defence, then a free period, then Charms and Runes. She went down to Defence against the Dark Arts and found Harry already there, setting up for his lesson.  
"Hey Harry." She said.  
"Hey Hermione."  
"So, what you got planned for us today?" she asked.  
"Just as bit of this, bit of that. Same as yesterday, basically."  
"Oh, cool."  
Other students started filing in; Ginny was surrounded by other 7th Year Gryffindors. She waved at Harry and took a seat next to Hermione.  
Harry then decided it was time to start the lesson. "What you learn in class is nothing compared to what it's like in the actual situation. Here, if you get it wrong, you can always try again. In a real situation you don't have that luxury. I know a few of you participated in the Battle earlier in the year, and some of you didn't. Some people, like your fellow classmate, Colin, tried to help and got killed because of it. I'm here to help you become prepared for what is out there."  
The entire class were on the edge of their seats.  
"Some of you would have difficulties with performing Unforgivable spells, which is what I understand you are learning now. I am not going to teach them to you, don't worry. I could never bring myself to use one, not even against Voldemort himself." Half the class gasped, they clearly were not used to hearing the name.  
"I'm sure; however, some of you would have no queries in using them. When you are in a duel, you have to remember to remain focussed and know your protective spells. They could just save your life. Now, I know all of you know Expelliarmus. Today, I am going to teach you the Patronus. It is advanced, but if you focus hard enough you could just do it."  
He raised his wand, shouted "Expecto Patronum!" and watched as a silver stag materialised before him.  
He taught everyone how to, and within half an hour, most students could at least create a silver shield of sorts. "We'll work on this next time." He said just before he dismissed the class.  
After school, Hermione went back to her dorm room to find a note on her bed.  
_Meet me in the Room of Requirement  
Love Ron_

She didn't know what he was up to, but she definitely was curious. She changed out of her uniform into a nice blouse and jeans, seeing as there was still a chill in the air. She went to where the entrance to the Room of Requirement is, walked past it three times and a door materialised. All that she found was a bookshelf, a couch, a fireplace and a coffee table with a platter of food. She supposed he had taken that from the kitchen because the Room of Requirement can't produce food.

And there Ron was: looking as handsome as ever on the couch. It was a long, comfy one; that looked like it had been around a while. If anything, that was more comforting, it made the room feel cosy.  
"Hello." Ron said.  
"Hi."  
"What do you think?"  
"This is amazing… hard to believe that only a few months ago this room was on fire."  
"I didn't even think this room would be able to be used again, but I walked past it three times and it opened, to this room. I thought it would be a great surprise, so I got Ginny to leave a note on your bed and I got some food from the kitchens."  
"Looks yummy." She remarked. He nodded, and she sat next to him.

He picked up a strawberry, covered it in chocolate, and ate it. She followed suit. They were eating for a while, but then she grew full.  
He leaned forward and kissed her. This was a kiss full of passion, lust, all the time being away from him. They were kissing for a while, and then he asked, "Do you want to do this?"  
"Yes, with all my being." She replied.  
He started unbuttoning her blouse; Hermione got an eerie sense of déjà vu. When her shirt was completely off, a figure came bursting into the room.  
"Weasley, Granger, separate!" Snape screeched. Of course. Could they never have a romantic moment without him showing up?  
"Sorry sir-" Ron started.  
"Weasley, the Headmistress wishes to see you. As for Granger, you put your shirt on."

Ron left and Snape surveyed the room. His eyes stopped when he got to Hermione. She still hadn't gotten her shirt fully on, so he would still have been able to see her bra line. His eyes lingered a bit too long.  
She hastily buttoned up her shirt, hoping that would stop his gazing. Instead, it encouraged him.  
"You know, you remind me of Lily Potter in a lot of ways."  
"How?" she asked.  
"She was exceptionally bright, and she was a Muggle-born. And both you and her seem to have a radical taste in men."  
"Don't insult Ron! Or Harry's father for that matter."  
"She was happy with him. I could never make her happy." He was opening up to her, she realised. Why in Merlin's name would he do that if he hated even the sight of her?  
She didn't know how to respond. He placed a finger under her chin, and tilted her head upwards.  
He kissed her.

An hour later up, she regretted what events had unfolded. She had slept with her teacher… again! And what about Ron? It was one thing to cheat on him while he was hours away, but another when she was in the same building, practically under his nose!  
She dressed, and slipped away, for the second time in a week. What was wrong with her?  
There were words in the Muggle world for her: slut, whore, slapper.

The week went by, much the same as it always did. She avoided Snape at all costs, and spent as much time as possible with Harry and Ron. She felt guilty, but she tried to ignore it. It didn't really work.  
Ron was leaving Saturday morning, so she spent all of Friday night with him, in the Room of Requirement. It was much the same as the other night, but they didn't have sex. Snape didn't barge in this time. Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms. This didn't feel wrong, this felt one hundred per cent right.

On Saturday morning they woke up and headed down to the hall for breakfast. Ginny was hugging Harry goodbye, and Hermione turned to Ron and did the same.  
"I'm going to miss you." She whispered.  
"Not as much as I miss you already."  
Before they even got time to eat, McGonagall showed up and announced that their carriage was ready to take them to Hogsmeade.  
"Goodbye."  
"I love you." He replied.  
"Love you more."  
He left with Harry, and Hermione felt a small tear run down her cheek.  
She hated this situation so much. One day, she would have to tell him. But Hermione decided that day could wait for a while.


	4. The next month

Chapter Four

A month had passed since she'd last seen Ron. They'd been writing regularly, but she still hadn't confided in what she'd done with Snape. It was a month until Christmas, and the holidays started in two weeks. She'd barely even spoken to Snape, she was quiet in his classes, she avoided his gaze whenever she passed him, and she had done her best to answer his questions with the least amount of communication as possible.

She was starting to think he'd completely forgotten it, because he didn't seem to acknowledge it any more than she did. Until one day, after Defence, Professor Snape told her to stay back after class.

"Miss Granger, you've been ignoring me." He began.  
"Yes, but I thought you'd understand why." She replied.  
He made sure everyone was gone from the room, and then raised his hand and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"Sir… I thought you didn't want this. I thought it was wrong."  
"I changed my mind. I am willing to do this… as long as you are."  
"But Professor, what about Ron? I… I don't know if I could do that. I could barely look him in the eye as it was."  
"He doesn't need to know."  
"Where is all this coming from? Why bring it up now, over a month after we last had sex?"  
"I can't… function properly. Every waking moment I have thoughts of what happened, I regret shooing you away when you were so willing to give me what I wanted. But now, I can't do it anymore. I need this, I need _you_."  
"For love? For lust? For what? I want to know where I stand."  
"I don't know! I honestly don't know," his expression was full of sorrow. "I just need you."  
She took all this in. Was she in love with him? Most definitely not.

But then why was she willing to sleep with him if she didn't like him like that? She didn't understand her own feelings towards him.  
She nodded, "I'm willing to do it. I've been trying to ignore it but, every time I'm with Ron, or writing to Ron, I just remember that night… The first night. I don't regret it at all. I thought I did at the time, but, the more I think about it, I don't think I do."  
"Meet me in my office on Friday night."  
"See you there."

She promptly left the room. _What did I just agree to?_ She thought. She'd just agreed to have an affair with Snape! What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so unlike herself?

That Friday night, she walked into Snape's office, without even knocking. She was wearing a low-cut blouse and a short skirt. She felt like a tramp in them, but she thought Snape would like them. It's similar to what she was wearing when they'd first had sex.

He embraced her, they kissed. His touch was just like she remembered, and now she realised just how much she missed it. She kissed him back, putting as much passion into it as she could. He took her over to the bed in the next room.

She snuck back into her dorm room, and no one was there to greet her. Good, it meant clearly no one had missed her.

She had agreed with Snape to meet the following week at the exact same time. She had enjoyed herself, but she didn't feel as happy as she did after the first time. She felt more confused if anything.

The week progressed inasmuch as it always did. She signed up to go home for the holidays, because Ron said she could stay at the Burrow with his family and Harry. She wanted to spend some more time with her parents, but  
she decided that they'd survived almost a year without her, so they could survive longer.

She met with Snape again Friday night, but they didn't actually sleep together. They just talked, mainly about school life. Hermione thought it was fascinating to hear what Hogwarts was like when he was younger. The professors sounded a lot cooler, laid back. Snape told a story of an incident in which a Muggle born went missing, and somehow turned up a week later with a black eye.  
And for some reason, he had sworn Snape had done it. Snape still swears black and blue –no pun intended- that he didn't do it, but he admits that he is curious as to what made the Muggle born say that.

She departed, and she didn't feel guilty, like she usually did. Maybe because just talking made her feel like she didn't actually cheat on Ron.

The next day, she sat on a carriage with Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and a couple of other Ravenclaws. She didn't talk much; she just nodded her head in agreeance every so often to prove that she was still listening. She couldn't wait to see Ron, yet she still felt guilty. _Surely, that must be crazy_. She thought. How could she feel excited when she knew she had to see a boy whose feelings she would crush?

After the train ride, Ron met her on the platform. Harry was with him, and Ginny ran into his arms. _Lucky for some, she doesn't have to feel guilty about doing that_. She kissed Ron on the cheek and they walked to an abandoned street, where her, Ron, Harry and Ginny all apparated into the Burrow.  
The place was exactly like she remembered it. For some reason, it felt like a second home to her, she'd spent so much time here, over the years.

"We're throwing a party tonight, to celebrate you guys returning home." Ron whispered. "Don't tell mum I said that though, it's supposed to be a surprise." She giggled.  
"Hermione! Good to see you, love!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. She looked at the clock. "Arthur will be here in a second, he just left work."  
She went over to greet her youngest daughter, so Hermione was left with Ron.  
"I've missed you so much." He said.  
"Missed you more."  
"I highly doubt that."

They went up to his room, and she looked around. It was covered in posters of Quidditch teams and his favourite players. There was even one of Viktor Krum, which was actually quite comical.

Mrs Weasley called them downstairs about an hour later.  
"Hermione, Ronald! Come down stairs for a moment!" he nodded and she laughed.  
She went downstairs and the room was completely different to what it had been an hour ago: big bright banners saying "Welcome Home", a huge cake that said the same, and streamers and balloons placed strategically around the room.

They were playing music by some wizard band that Mrs Weasley liked- though Hermione didn't know the name. She tried to stay in time with the beat but her dancing was very wonky. They tucked into the cake, and George, Percy, Fleur, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all ate like it was their last meal. Hermione hesitantly took a few bites, but then she lost her appetite. She was surrounded by Ron's family- people who while loving her now, could be against her any moment if she confessed to Ron.

They were dancing again, but suddenly the music stopped. Ron stood up on the table.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I went to see your parents last week and asked permission to do this. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee. _Is he going to? Oh no, he's going to_. She thought. "Will you marry me?"

A million things ran through her mind: what would Snape think? Would he be supporting? She loved Ron, but she still wasn't sure if she had feelings for Snape. Was it bad that she was thinking of Snape instead of her future? Most women right now would be planning their wedding in their heads- but she was thinking about her teacher with whom she was having an affair.

She wanted Ron; she'd wanted to be with him the rest of her life too. She loved him, she always would, she knew that.

So, she hesitated no moment longer before replying: "Of course!" and then letting out a very girly squeal.


	5. The Final Goodbye

Chapter Five

The next few weeks were spent in celebration. Ron and Hermione went to see Hermione's parents, and they were thrilled with the news. The ring he'd given her had belonged to Hermione's grandmother, and when Ron asked permission to marry her, they gave him the ring. He hadn't known what he was going to do for a ring, he supposed he would borrow some money from George for one, but the fact that he didn't have to was a huge relief.

Her parents were lovely people, and they offered their home for them to stay a few nights if they wished. They even offered to let them stay in the same bed- which was a bold step for any parent. Ron suggested that they stay over Christmas, and Hermione's parents said they'd be delighted.

The week or so before that was spent having fun with family, relaxing inside the warm house. Everyone admitted they didn't see the proposal coming, they all thought Ron would wait until Hermione was finished at Hogwarts.

Hermione decided that it was time to tell Ron the truth. If she was going to marry him, he had to know everything. Honesty is the key to a good relationship. Everyone had gone to Diagon Alley, but Ron and Hermione stayed behind so that they could pack for their week at Hermione's parents place.

"Ron… I have to tell you something." She began.  
"Okay, what is it love?"  
"I've… I've been cheating on you." She managed to get out.  
"You have? With who?" his face remained calm and neutral, but you could tell something had gone off inside him.  
"Snape." She replied. To his surprise, he burst out laughing. "What?" she asked.  
"For a second there… I was really worried. I thought you were serious! You are getting good at practical jokes, Hermione!" he said between giggles.  
"But I'm not joking." His smile faded.  
"You're… you're not? You're really cheating on me, with Snape? How long?"  
"Well, at first it was during detention… we kind of…" she went red.  
"Had sex?" he asked. She nodded.  
"And then that time when he caught us in the room of requirement."  
"After that?"  
"Yes. And then there was one other time, a few weeks ago."  
He seemed deep in thought. "Why did you tell me this?"  
"I felt so guilty… I felt so excited to see you, yet I knew that if you knew the truth you'd hate me. I promised to myself, next time I see Ron, I'll tell him. And then you proposed and I knew I had to because honesty is better than you finding out years later and hating me."  
"I don't hate you. I just want to know, are you in love with Snape?"  
"No… I don't think so. I think I just missed you, I felt like… like I needed someone. I needed to be close to someone. He told me he needed me, but I don't know if that was for love or comfort. I don't love him… I love you." She looked down the ground. She didn't want to meet his eyes, she had no right to. He was so innocent; he'd done absolutely nothing wrong. And yet he was talking to a girl as guilty as her. She was thinking so heavily she didn't even realise how long it had been since he last spoke. When he finally did, it was not what he expected.

"Clear my memory."  
"What?" she asked.  
"Clear my memory. You're good at spells. You wanted to tell me, and you have. Now I want to forget. I'm willing to live with it as long as you are." She was stunned. He was such a good man.  
"And you're sure about this?" she asked.  
"Positive."  
She raised her wand, pointed it at his headed and whispered "Obliviate."

He blinked a few times, like he'd gone dizzy, then he fully opened his eyes and focussed on her, the open trunk, and seemed to recall what they were doing. "Almost done packing. When do you want to go?" he asked.  
"We can wait an hour. They won't mind." She replied. He seemed to have no memory of what just happened.

They snuggled in front of the fireplace. She no longer felt guilty. She admitted it to him, he accepted her, and now he wouldn't know. She didn't feel guilty about erasing it from his memory, because he told her to.

After an hour of just chatting she said, "Come on, let's go." They grabbed their trunks, stood in the corner, held hands and a moment later they were in her parents' lounge room. She was so happy to see them. Even though she'd seen them only a few days ago, she missed them deeply.

It was a few days until Christmas, and the tree was up, decorations were out, and there was a thick layer of snow outside. She and Ron lay in bed together. She promised that she wouldn't get up to anything while she was here- but she needed him, more than he knew. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. They had sex, the second time she had with him. Her parents were out present shopping and wouldn't know.

When it was over, they just couldn't get close enough. Part of it was for warmth, the rest was just a longing to be near him.

Christmas came and went. Nothing exciting happened. Before she knew it she was on the train back to Hogwarts. Ginny was getting her to dish out every little detail of her stay with Ron. Hermione was wearing the engagement ring, and Ginny was admiring it.  
"It really is beautiful." Ginny stated. It was silver with a blue gemstone in the middle- Hermione knew the name but couldn't recall it- and there were floral decorations on the outside.

She bumped into Snape when she got onto the platform. "I need to talk to you." She told him.  
"Very well." He replied.

She made sure she was out of sight of everyone else and held up her left hand. "I'm engaged to Ron."  
"I know, Mrs Weasley was boasting about it to everyone she knew."  
"Oh. And I told Ron about us."  
"You what?"  
"I told him about us. He was okay with it. He didn't want to remember it, so I cleared his memory.  
But it got me thinking. When he proposed, do you know the first thing I thought of? You. You of all people! A woman when getting proposed to should be thinking about her wedding day, not the man she's having an affair with. I love Ron, I want to spend the rest of my life with Ron. I don't want to do this to him anymore."  
"So, what do you want to do? Just stay strictly professional?"  
"Yes, and what is more, I want you to wipe the whole thing from my memory. Leave the lessons there, but just take out the times we slept together and that night before I left for the Burrow."  
"Are you sure about this? I mean, isn't this a bit drastic…"  
"No, it's what I want. Can you please do it?"  
"Very well." Hermione closed her eyes, tried to focus on all the stuff with Snape that would be gone in a minute. She read somewhere that memory tampering spells work better when the person is thinking about the memory. She heard Snape say "Obliviate."

It took her a few moments to take in her surroundings. She was just doing something, but she couldn't remember what. She recognized after a moment that she was on the train platform. She recognized Snape, whose eyes looked full of sorrow and regret. She felt a huge gap in her memory, and she felt it had something to do with him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
"Professor, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Just thinking of a time when I was happy."  
"And when was that Professor?"  
"Up until a few moments ago."

She shrugged, excused herself and left. _Ugh,_ she thought, _what an absolutely awful man. How the hell did I end up alone with him? Who can even stand to be in the same room as him?_

She thought of Ron, the love of her life. She just couldn't wait until school was over.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Please note... I wanted to end the story after the last chapter but since many of you wanted me to keep writing, I will add **  
**a few more chapters. I'm sorry it's not very good.**

Chapter Six

It was February, the fourteenth to be exact. She'd received a letter and chocolates from Ron. She wasn't paying attention, she was doodling love hearts and Ron's name along a blank piece of parchment. Something brought her back to reality.

"Granger, I need to see you after class." Snape announced in front of the whole class.

"Uhhh, why?" she asked. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I need to speak with you privately." He replied. There were snickers and a chanting of _"Oooooh"_ from the Slytherins in the back row. As if Snape felt anything for her in that way, gosh they were so immature.

"Yes, of course Professor."

When class finished he made sure everyone had left and then he stroked her cheek.

"Professor, what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you don't want this."

"What! Why the hell would I want this? When the hell have I ever wanted it?"

"You seemed to want it the last three times we slept together."

"When we slept together? Sir, I have never had sex with you! Are you deluded? Why would I ever do that? You are my _teacher_. I am your student. I am with Ron, and you are in love with Lily. And besides, if I had sex with you, wouldn't I remember it?" she asked.

"No, because you got me to erase your memory."

"Now I _know _you are lying. It is hard enough to believe that I would sleep with you, but get you to make me forget it? Why would I want to forget something like that?"

"Because, Miss Granger, you wanted to be with Ron and you wanted nothing distracting you from him."

"Well that's something. If I did that, why are you bringing it up now?" She still wasn't sure if she believed him- it was so much to take in. Why would she make herself forget him? Why would she even want to sleep with him in the first place?

"Because I can't stay away from you anymore… I know that as a teacher I should show restraint, and I know you wanted me to forget it, but… I can't."

"Professor… I don't know if I believe you. All of that stuff doesn't sound like me. I would never cheat on Ron. He's a good person, why would I want to hurt him like that?"

"He doesn't have to find out…"

"But Professor, I would have to live with it. And I don't think I would be able to."

She left. What was going on? Why would he make up such lies about her? She loved Ron, and she would never have feelings for Snape. Yet… there was something there. Like when she was on the platform the other day. There was something missing… and she thought it was because of him.

Was this really what had been missing this time? Looks like those Slytherins may have been right.

She thought really hard about it, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember anytime where she would have been alone with Snape. Or when she would have had the opportunity to sleep with him.

But there was… she could think of a couple occasions when she would have been alone with Snape. The detention about four months ago, the next week after when she and Ron got kicked out of the Room of Requirement. But that was only twice.

Of course… he was making it up! Just because she couldn't remember what had happened doesn't mean what Snape said was true. He may have been working with Dumbledore, but he was still a cruel man when he wanted to be.

What if he'd done this just to mess with her? That would be so Snape-like.

She chose to ignore it, there was no way what he said was true.

She went back to her dorm room to write a letter in reply to Ron's. After working for ten minutes, she had a surprise visit from one certain Hogwarts Professor.

_Oh, just go away! _She thought.

"No." he replied. Wait, had she said that out loud?

"No," he said again.

Well then, how? "I'm not just a skilled Occlumens, I am also a Legilimens."

"Please just leave. I don't want this. I don't know if you are telling the truth. I may have wanted you once, but I don't now."

"I don't believe you." He crossed the room to where she was standing. He held her arms with his large hands and kissed her. She couldn't leave, she couldn't escape. But for some reason, she didn't want to. This is wrong! She knew it was wrong, she was struggling but his grip kept her firmly in place.

_Well, if you can hear my thoughts, listen to this. I. Don't. Want. This. _

He separated her lips from his. "You do, I know you do."

"Sir, it is one thing to have, um, "relations" with me, but to enforce it when I obviously don't want it is another."

"You're right." He looked sorrowful. He walked out.

_Please let this all be a dream_, she thought.


	7. Hermione's Realisation

Chapter Seven

Hermione went to the library to help with her problems. She found an advanced book on memory charms and looked up the part about reversing them. It didn't say that there was a specific spell, but people have been known to recall past events after having their memories wiped. If a person is aware that something happened, they could try to focus on that thing they did and the memory may reappear.

It didn't always work, and it was very subjective to the individual person, but she thought that it was worth a shot.

She thought of the time when she was alone with Snape in detention. She tried to think really hard about afterwards, but no matter what happened she couldn't remember.

What if she went to the actual place? Maybe if she actually saw Snape's bed, the supposed place it happened, it may jog her memory.

She had to plan this out. She would have to do this at a time when Snape was teaching- or when he was distracted.

She recruited Ginny for this. "Can you make a distraction for me? Find a way to get Snape away from his office for like, an hour. Please?"

"Sure… but why?"

"Um… during detention I left something there. I asked him if I could have it and he wouldn't let me."

"Oh… why wait until now? It's been like, four months."

"I… I just figured that um… Well, I only just remembered where it was. I was looking for it for months but then realised I last saw it during detention."

"Oh. Okay. Do you want me to do it tonight?"

"Yes please."

"Hold on, I'll do it now."

She got up from the table where she was sitting. She went over to where Snape was sitting at the Professor's table. He raised an eyebrow, but then they continued a discussion.

Hermione took this as her cue to leave. She walked out of the Common Room, tried not to look too guilty, and then headed down towards Snape's office.

When she got there, it was locked. Of course, nothing was ever that simple. She got out her wand, pointed it at the lock and muttered "Alohomora". The handle wouldn't budge.

She searched everywhere- on top of the doorframe, by the potted plant. "Accio key" she said. The key came whizzing at her so fast that it almost whacked her in her forehead.

She clumsily caught it, and put it in the lock. A perfect fit. She opened the door and went searching for the bed. She found it in the adjacent room- she didn't remember where it was from her detention.

She looked under the bed, on the shelves next to the bed. She couldn't find any evidence that she'd been there. _Of course, _she thought, _even if I had been here it's been four months, any evidence would be gone. _

But, it wasn't. She looked under the pillow. She found her bracelet. The lie she'd told Ginny had actually been true. She hadn't even noticed it was missing.

Did this mean that Snape was telling the truth? She knew she hadn't been in here when she was cleaning, so she must have left it here when she was doing… something else.

And suddenly, she knew what. She hadn't just slept with Snape once; she had slept with him three times. The first time was in detention, the second was in the Room of Requirement, and the third was about a month later in this exact room.

And just like that, she knew that she had enjoyed herself. She had wanted to get close to Snape, despite what she'd thought. She remembered every event that had occurred with him afterwards.

Oh god, she'd told Ron. _She had told Ron_. And then she'd made him forget… then she'd made Snape make her forget.

She was happier living in ignorance. Happy… He'd said he was happy. He was happy… oh goodness, he meant when he was with her. _Snape had feelings for her_. No, no, this is _not _what she needed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when an intruder entered the room. Well, technically, she was intruding, but still. Dark hair, dark robes… Yes, it was Snape.

"So… you remember."

"Yes. I remember everything."

"Good." He walked to where she was standing, and then kissed her. This time, she didn't resist.

She liked this, she wanted this. While a part of her mind was screaming at her to stop this, but the part that didn't want to quickly overpowered it.

"You're beautiful. You honestly have no clue how much." He gasped. This time, she kissed him first. All her doubts, all worries… they were gone with that kiss.

He pulled her down onto the bed with him, and then slowly, he took her to that place she only vaguely remembered. That place where she didn't care what happened, the only thing that mattered was what was happening right now…

And, she really enjoyed that place. She could admit it.

She had feelings for Snape.


	8. The Sordid Affair

Chapter Eight

She was lying in bed, naked, with his arm around her. Oh, how she wished this moment would never end.

She snuggled up to his warm chest and tried to clear her mind. Eventually, sleep came, and she dreamed. Well, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

In it, she was situated in the middle of the Weasley family table, every member and partner was there. Even Fred was there, which was strange.

She was next to Ron, and they were joking about their upcoming wedding. The moment seemed to be perfect, until Snape walked in.

Without even thinking, Hermione got up, walked over, and jumped onto him, allowing his large arms to catch her. She kissed him, and he held her closely, and wouldn't let her go. It wasn't until he released her that she realised what had just happened.

She turned around, to her friends, her fiancé, her _family_- whose mouths had all dropped. Snape just shrugged, but Hermione- she gasped, she cried. She ran from the room and hid in a bathroom.

She was sitting facing the wall, repeatedly hitting her head against the wall and chanting "Why am I so _stupid_?" There was a knock at the door.

"Go away, leave me alone!" The knocking continued. "Do you hear me, I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She woke up to Snape's hands gently shaking her to wake her up. She was crying. "Snape- I had the worst nightmare."

"Call me Severus." He replied.

"Severus, I had an awful dream. In it, Ron's whole family found out that I cheated on him."

"It was just a dream. He's never going to find out. We don't have to tell him."

"But we eventually will won't we? I'll have to either end it with you or him, and if I end it with him, I have to tell him."

"Yes, but that time is ages away. Don't worry about it now."

"I guess so."

It was eight o'clock. Hermione suddenly remembered that she had study plans with Ginny. "Oh crap, I got to go!"

"Oh… I was hoping you could stay a bit longer."

"I wish I could but… if we are going to make this work, we need to keep a low profile. It'll look awfully suspicious if every time I go near you, I somehow disappear for hours."

"I suppose you're right."

"We can do this again sometime."

"I was hoping so." She kissed his nose and then got dressed. She rushed out of the room to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ginny demanded when she finally arrived. "Two hours, it's been! I thought he'd caught you and you were immediately expelled or something."

"No, I managed to get out just before he got back. I found it. I have just been in the library. I lost track of time, sorry."

"Humph."

She helped Ginny with her studying. It was quite simple stuff really; you just had to have it explained to you in the right way.

While Hermione's voice was helping Ginny, her mind was elsewhere. She had feelings for Snape, she could admit it now. But she still loved Ron, that hadn't changed. She knew she would have to decide eventually- she'd already told Ron once that she was cheating on him, and he was accepting. Would he do the same again? Would she have to leave the Weasleys, who were her second family, all because she wanted to be with Severus?

She couldn't decide right now… she could leave it for months, but by then things could have gotten even more out of control- which she didn't want.

She should decide now which one she wanted. But, she couldn't. And why couldn't she have both? For now at least. Maybe she could have her cake and eat it too- she just had to find a way to do it without raising suspicions.

She still kept in regular contact with Ron over the next few months, but couldn't pour her heart out to him as much anymore. Instead, she did that with Severus.

He gave her weekly "tutor" lessons, because her grades had considerably "declined". They didn't have sex every time- sometimes, they just talked, and sometimes they would just cuddle. She never knew what she was going to do each week when she went in there with him- but it was kind of exciting.

It was now May, and her N.E.W.T.s were coming up. She was cramming for them, which added to the stress of everything. Covering up an affair, studying for very important exams, tutoring other students, writing to Ron and Harry…

She always found time for Severus though. Not once during the last few months had she said, "Nope, I'm sorry, I'm just too busy". She had stuck by him, because ultimately, she loved him.


	9. The Wedding to Remember

Chapter Nine

Her N.E.W.T.s were over. She was graded the highest mark possible in each, of course. Ron was extremely proud of her, and she was glad that he cared. She may be with Snape too, but she did still love Ron.

"Well done Miss Granger," Snape declared after class. "I see my tutoring lessons have paid off." He winked. _Snape_. Snape actually winked!

The school year was coming to an end. There were two more days to go, and then she would no longer be a Hogwarts student. She was free to do whatever she wanted.

She had started to pack up her stuff. She didn't need most of it- spare jumpers and heavy jeans. It was summer, so she only needed light clothing.

When the final feast came around, she was surprised to be crying. So much had happened here, over the years.

She'd helped Harry find the Philosopher's stone, she had been petrified, she had gone back in time on many occasions, she went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, she'd helped Harry take on Umbridge, she fell in love with Ron, she kissed him, she saw friends and family die, she helped Harry defeat Voldemort, and she'd had an affair with Snape.

It seemed weird to be leaving when she'd spent what felt like her whole life here.

The next morning, on the train, she had to make a choice. Ron or Severus? She had a future with Ron; it wouldn't be an abomination when they were together. But then she would feel immensely guilty every time she was lying in his arms…

She couldn't be with Snape, even the thought of announcing that was horrid. She could imagine everyone's reactions- but then, did she really care what they think?

But, no, ultimately it was Ron she loved first, and Ron she loved the most. She couldn't imagine her life without Ron in it- whereas she could adapt, however painfully, to not having Snape in hers.

She hopped off the train, and it felt official. She was free of Hogwarts now, and everything that happened there- the lessons, the exams, and the teachers. _All_ of the teachers.

Ron wasn't there; he was needed at the Ministry, so Hermione and Ginny apparated to the Burrow. There they were greeted with the biggest "Congratulations" banners, pretty cakes, and stacks of presents. And even Ron was there.

"I thought you were needed at the Ministry?" she asked.

"Just an excuse. I was here helping set up your party."

"My party?"

"Well, you and Ginny have to share it. It's for completing your seventh years. Now everyone is officially out of Hogwarts!"

They danced and ate cake. After a while, Ron and Hermione retreated to Ron's room. To her surprise, spread out all over the floor was wedding magazines.

"What is all this?" she asked, confused. "I thought we were doing this together?"

"Well yes, but I picked some up just to have a look. I just picked out designs I liked. Mind you, I am a guy; you have the feminine touch, so…"

There was a piece of parchment with about 50 names scribbled on it on top of the magazines. The names consisted of Ron's family, her family, Harry, a few Hogwarts professors. Even Snape.

"Snape? You want to invite Severus?"

"Oooh, Severus. Since when are you two on first-name basis?"

"Answer my question." She replied, neatly dodging his.

"Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to invite him. He was our teacher for years, and he turned out to be a good guy so… why not?"

"Yeah, I guess. So, have we got a date?"

"August 31st."

"But that's like… two months away!"

"Yeah, but we can do it, you and me Hermione. Together… we're something special!"

She nodded. Two months… and Snape would be there. Looked like this was all going ahead really quickly. She couldn't wait to marry him but… she was only eighteen! In the Muggle world where she grew up that was only just legal!

She pushed it out of her mind and started looking through magazines with him.

The wedding planning was going swimmingly. They had a few days left, and everything was in order. She had only very close family on her side coming, and lots of Ron's side coming. They couldn't risk exposing magic so they thought it best if not much of Hermione's family came.

She had gotten her dress, a very elegant strapless gown with beading up the top and a bow around the middle. Ron had found his dress robes, the ones that Fred and George had gotten him in his fifth year. He felt like a piece of Fred would be at his wedding day when he found them.

And suddenly, it was the wedding day. The time had gone so fast for Hermione; she barely had time to comprehend what was going on.

Her parents wanted to stick to the Muggle traditions- something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. For something old she had a tiara that her mother had worn on her wedding day. She had a new dress, she had borrowed a pair of white shoes that Mrs. Weasley was all too happy to let her use, and she had blue on the bracelet she was wearing.

She sat there as her mother, Ron's mother, Ginny and Fleur all slaved over her make-up and hair. By the end of it, she couldn't even recognize herself in the mirror.

Her dad was there to walk her down the aisle. The music started and they walked slowly, both of them too nervous to even speak.

They eventually got to the front and her dad placed her hand in Ron's. He smiled and whispered "You look so beautiful." She smiled back and said "So do you."

Then the minister started. The wedding went by as smoothly as it could. That is, until the Minister asked if there were any objections to the marriage. After ten seconds when nobody stood up, Hermione let out the breath she had been holding.

When the minister had just begun to restart, a black- hooded figure stood up at the back.

"I oppose this marriage." Snape declared.


	10. Veritaserum

Chapter Ten

"No, no! Please don't do this." She thought at him. She didn't know if it would work, she doubted it would, but it was worth a shot.

He nodded towards Hermione. "I'm sorry, but I have to."

Hermione panicked, what was she going to do? He was going to tell them everything, every detail of just what had been happening at their "tutor" lessons throughout the year.

She was sweating, heavily. She had to get out of there, find a way to leave discretely… But then Snape pointed towards Ron, and said "Hold her down."

Ron was confused, but he put his arm around Hermione. She felt warmer with him there, even though she knew it wasn't love making him do that, it was curiosity.

Then Snape began. "I oppose this marriage because I don't think Miss Granger should marry Mr Weasley."

A loud "Obviously!" came from somewhere near the back. Snape silenced them with a single glance.

"You see, Miss Granger and I were having an affair for the last four months of school. She, how you say it, 'broke up with me' when school ended, to focus on being with Ronald. And, over the course of that time, I grew to… care for her."

"While she was still at school?" someone asked.

"Yes, while she was at school."

Hermione's parents chimed in. "That's against the law! We can have you… um, arrested for this!" her mother screeched. Hermione wasn't entirely sure Mrs Granger wanted him tried as a wizard or Muggle.

"That's my little girl! She's eighteen! She's barely old enough to be marrying Ron here, and you are telling me she was sleeping with you while she was at school? And you let this happen?" The last statement was aimed at Professor McGonagall.

"I had no idea this was going on. Trust me, if I had, I would have put a stop to it immediately." She looked at Snape like he was gum on her shoe.

Harry and Ginny were sitting with their mouths wide open, but then Harry came to Hermione's defence. "There is no way Hermione would have done this of her own accord! He must have… somehow, um… tricked her into it." He worded carefully, not wanting to let on to the muggles the nature of the rest of the guests.

Neville Longbottom stood up near the back. "Give them Veritaserum! They would have to admit to it then."

"Veritaserum?" Every Muggle asked.

"Oh um…" Then he whispered to McGonagall, and she nodded.

"All of Hermione's family, except for her parents, I would like you to go inside to have some snacks."

They all begrudgingly did so. McGonagall pulled a small vial out of her bag. "I always have this in my bag. I think I got it as a present once but never had the chance to use it… It would be of great use now though."

Hermione struggled against Ron's grip, but he was stronger than he looked. Squirming pretty much confirmed her guilt though, because if nothing was going on she clearly wouldn't want to get away.

"Bring them over here." McGonagall ordered. Snape walked up freely whereas Hermione was pulled along by Ron. She was sweating so much most of her make-up was running.

After fighting for a moment, they managed to restrain Hermione enough to get a couple of drops in her mouth. Snape put it in his own mouth, he was glad for everyone to hear the truth.

McGonagall's questioning began. "Were you sleeping with Professor Snape?"

"Yes." The gasps seemed louder than she expected them to be.

"When did this begin?"

"Around October last year, when he gave me my detention. Afterwards, when he came back, we slept together."

"Did you try to stop it at any time?"

"Yes, I got him to put a memory spell on me so I'd forget; only a few months later, I remembered."

"How did you remember? It's very hard to undo memory spells."

"I found evidence that he was right. I found my bracelet in his room, and after he told me, I knew there would be no other explanation for it being there."

"Wait, he told you?"

"Yes, on Valentine's Day, he kept me back after class and told me of what happened. I didn't believe him, but then I found proof he was right. And, we slept together again."

Ron seemed to have one question he was dying to ask: "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Not as much as I love you."

They redirected their questioning to Snape. "Were you sleeping with Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

"And why did you remind her when she wanted to forget?"

"Because I wanted her to remember. I had feelings for her."

Mr Granger looked like he wanted to slap him. "She's my daughter! She's eighteen! I wanted to ignore the fact that she was having sex with Mr Weasley here, but with _you_? I thought Hogwarts was a safe school! Not a school where the teachers can treat the students like sex slaves."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. That was a huge accusation.

McGonagall ignored it though, and continued with what she was doing.

"Did you ever try to make yourself forget about Miss Granger?"

"No, because Memory Charms on oneself is very advanced, even for an adult, and… I didn't want to forget."

Mr Granger jumped on Snape. He punched him in the mouth, and then pulled his long hair. He tackled him to the ground, and then kicked Snape in the face. All the while, Snape wasn't even trying to defend himself.

The fighting continued. "No, stop please! You'll kill him!" Hermione cried, but the fighting didn't stop.

Eventually, Mr Granger was pulled off Snape, but Snape wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing either by the look of it.

Ron let go of Hermione, knelt down beside Snape and felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one.

"He's dead."


	11. The End

Chapter Twelve

She opened her eyes stunned, what had she just witnessed? She took in her surroundings- she was sitting, reading, next to the fireplace.

Then she remembered where she was. She was in Professor Snape's office; she had just completed her detention.

She didn't believe that Divination was real; she thought it was all a load of crap, but she felt like what she just witnessed had been a vision. Despite all that, did she choose to act on the decisions she made in her vision, or should she ignore them, and let Snape live?

Ultimately, what she did in the vision which was set five minutes from now will cause his death.

The feelings she experienced felt real, and even though she's never actually slept with him, she felt emotionally tied to him.

Maybe, he could have had the same vision too, or he could have read her mind while she was having the vision if he was close enough.

There was no time to think, she would just let time tell.

It was midnight and Snape walked in. He looked at her, looked at the room, and then basically jumped on her.

They were kissing, holding on to each other, like neither could get close enough. It was in this moment that she realised that he had seen what she had.

They retreated to his bed, and she took her bracelet off and placed it under his pillow. She thought that if the vision were to come true, at least she would have that reminder which would show she was here.

He started taking off her clothing, and she took off his.

He didn't have the rock hard abs she saw in the vision, which sucked. Maybe her subconsciousness dreamed it up for her. But she was just happy being with him, the extras didn't matter, she reminded herself.

They had sex, but it felt so much better in reality than what she remembered in the dream. The closeness, his warmth, she didn't want it to end.

It did though, but she thought cuddling with him would make do for now. He fell asleep, but her mind was too much of a buzz to even consider it.

What would happen with Ron? She couldn't follow the vision on that account. She promised herself that she would break up with him when he undoubtedly came next week.

Would she have a romance with Snape? She assumed so, if he wanted it too. She wanted him, wanted to be with him. The emotions were much stronger than what she had witnessed. She snuggled in closer as if to prove her point.

Would it ultimately bring about his death? Maybe, but if they waited until she was older to tell her parents, it wouldn't cause his death.

Would it cause hatred, betrayal? Would it mean sacrifice? Yes.

But she was willing to give it all up for him, because, well, she loved him.

**The End. **


End file.
